Life after Hogwarts
by fourmarauders
Summary: A few years have passed since Voldemort was defeated for good. Harry and Hermione have moved to the burrow permanantley. But one week before his twenty-first birthday, Harry recieves a letter from Gringotts. A.P.W.B.Dumbledore has left him unknown belongings on behalf of a Mr.J.H.P. Who could it be?


A few years had passed since Voldemort had been defeated, all the remaining death eaters that hadn't been killed were captured, and the wizarding world was starting to feel safe again. It was a Saturday morning and the sun was already high in the sky, the summer breeze adding a cool chill to the hot air. The burrow was unusually quiet for a Saturday. Mr and Mrs Weasley had set of on a relaxing holiday to Egypt. The Weasley's always vacationed in Egypt. Not for the weather or the culture, because it was the last place their whole family had been together, happy. As Ron and Ginny were the only Weasley children left living in the burrow, Harry and Hermione had moved in permanently. The four young adolescents enjoyed each others company and spent every spare minute they had together. As Harry and Ron slumped downstairs, they were shocked to find the kitchen empty, no breakfast awaiting them. With Mrs Weasley gone and the girls still fast asleep they were forced to make their own breakfast. Ron grunted "I can't believe them" he whined, "Do they not think about anybody but themselves." Harry just smirked as Ron continued to complain about anything and everything.

When they were finally settled on the kitchen table, food in hand, they both began to talk about important files and wanted criminals. Considering neither Harry nor Ron received any NEWTS, they both got accepted into the auror programme, based on "experience". As Harry ate the stray bits of cereal, Ginny strolled in looking relaxed and beautiful as always. Since graduating Hogwarts, Ginny had gained brilliant curves and her fiery red hair now cascaded down to her bum. She smiled towards Harry and her older brother before taking a seat next to them, coffee in her hands.  
"You're up early" she greeted earning a grouchy glare from Ron.

"You're not" he replied shooting her a agitated glare. Ron had never been a morning person. "Where's Hermione?" he asked, and as if on cue Hermione walked towards them, her eyes unfocused. The years too had treated Hermione well, she was very petite, with large brown eyes, her hair had lost its mad curls and had been replaced with elegant, loose waves. She too smiled.

"You're up early" she reiterated unknowingly. Ginny and Harry just laughed as Ron began to huff, Hermione remained clueless.

They spent the next half hour chatting animatedly, about the party that had been organised for Harry's twenty-first the following week. They only stopped when a small tawny owl flew in through the musty window, a letter clamped tight in its beak.

"Harry, it's for you" Hermione stated as she read the curved writing on the top of the parchment. He nodded before making his way over to the brown owl and removing the letter, in return offering little bits of crust.

"Who's it from?" Ginny asked as she began to clean her mug, Harry shrugged,

"No idea" he said as he ripped open the envelope. He began to read it:

Dear Mr H Potter,

There is a vault within Gringotts that's contents belongs to you. Said contents was placed in vault 204 nineteen years ago by A. P. W. B. Dumbledore on behalf of a Mr J. H. P. We were instructed not to allow you to access the contents of this vault until a week before your twenty-first birthday. As it is indeed, a week until the 31st, you are now able to gain access to the contents of this vault. The vault number is 204.

We hope to see you soon.

Perdion Griphook

Head of Gringotts Wizarding Bank

Harry's thick eyebrows knitted together confused. He re-read the letter before looking up to the three people in-front of him.

"It's a letter from Gringotts." They all nodded, their own expressions changing." Dumbledore's left me something on behalf of a Mr J. H. P" Harry said, shocked. Again their heads nodded slowly. A moment past before Ron finally broke the silence,

"Who the bloody-hell is J.H.P?" he asked, his mouth still filled to the rim. Hermione gave him a look of disgust before turning to Harry,

"You, you don't think it could be your dad do you?" she asked timidly. Harry's head shot up and his emerald green eyes grew wide,

"my dad" he whispered. They all looked at him curiously, Hermione's expression softening.

"Harry" she said quietly, "I mean it might not be, I just thought that…" She trailed of as Harry started of up the stairs. Even though many years had passed, he would always miss his parent's presence. Growing up with no memory of them, no stories told bout them, anything that involved them excited him.

A few minutes went by whilst the two Weasley's and Hermione spoke in hushed whispers. As Harry returned from the stairs, tucking his wand in his pocket, he smiled: "I'll be back in a while" he muttered, before reaching for the door.

"Harry" Ginny called out, "Are you going to be all right on your own?" she asked. He thought about it before concluding, "I'll be fine." Ginny had stuck by Harry's side since the very beginning; she continually felt the need to protect him. She nodded and offered him a curt smile which he responded to hastily before exiting the burrow. They watched him walk to the edge of the Burrow and as he turned on the spot, and as he disappeared. "He'll be okay" Hermione reassured Ginny who stood, as if immobilised on the spot.

He landed hard on the cobbled street which was Diagon Alley. During the war, it had been practically destroyed, deserted by all magical beings. But through the years, it gained more life and customers. Harry smiled as he watched frantic parents running round after excited students, all getting their knew Hogwarts equipment. He remembered back to his first trip to Diagon Alley. Hagrid had taken him. He remembered back to when Hagrid surprised him with Hedwig. He couldn't help but grin. He continued his journey down the busy street, weaving in and out of people, waving and smiling at his friends. Right at the top of the street was the Weasley's joke shop, it was a huge success even though George had lost interest in joking. Since the death of his twin, Fred, George seemed to lack enthusiasm and happiness. It was extremely hard on him. Neighbouring the joke shop was a tall marble building, Gringotts. He was here.

He stepped into the bank cautiously. Noticing how different it looked. The last time he had been in Gringotts, he was escaping the wizard security on the back of a dragon. The place had been completely refurbished, the glass ceiling rebuilt. In its place was a beautiful stain-glass window, brightly coloured. Harry walked on. He approached the marble counter and waited patiently for the small goblin to come over. The goblin approached looking mischievous.

"Perdion Griphook here, how may I be of service?" Harry took a deep breath before handing him the letter he received that very morning, "I was informed I had a vault in my belonging" Harry stated. Perdion nodded, "Wand, please" he requested. Harry obliged and waited as the gobbling weighed his wand, "here you go." Harry placed his wand back in his pocket carefully and watched as the goblin climbed from behind the desk: "follow me." So he did.

Together Perdion and Harry zoomed left and right on the rusted cart. They went deeper into the chamber, until vault two hundred, two hundred and one, Harry's heart was racing. What could possibly be in that vault? He thought to himself until finally, vault two hundred and four. The goblin climbed out of the cart, a small golden key tucked away in his pocket. He placed the key in its lock and turned it, Harry shut his eyes. When the clicking stopped he re-opened them and looked hungrily into his vault. Inside were two small packages, on top of them lay two envelopes, both in different writing. Harry reached forward and grabbed the content before turning away, "Thank you, but I'd like to take them home before opening." The goblin nodded before locking the empty vault and driving himself and Harry back to the surface. Harry raced out of Gringotts into Diagon Alley where he quickly disapperated, before his feet even touched the stone floor. Another thud and he was back at the burrow.

When Harry entered the kitchen, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were all still there, waiting for him. Ginny was about too ask what was in the vault but knew better of it by the look of determination on Harry's face. Without a word Harry whisked himself up to his and Ginny's room and sat down on their bed, his hands shaking. He removed the aged envelope of the fist package, it's writing scruffy, like Harry's, it read:

Dearest Harry,

If you are reading this it means the worst has happened and my self and your mother have both died. It kills me to know that if you are reading this I was not there to watch you grow up. But know that whatever time I had with you I loved you dearly. I don't know if you have any memories of me or how long we were in hiding before we died, but I hope that whatever memories you have of me are happy ones.

I must get on and explain what this letter is all about. In the Black Box there is a gold ring with the Potter family crest on it. I received my family ring when I was twenty-one years old, so even if I am not able to give it to you, you can still be a part of an old Potter tradition. Here is your ring treasure it Harry.

I thought I should attach a picture of you and I on your first birthday, so if you don't remember us well you at least have this and the ring. I hope that Sirius and Remus looked after you as I couldn't. Be brave, Harry, be strong. We are always with you in your heart.

Love always,

Dad xxx

Harry sat shocked. A single tear rolled down his cheek. Hands trembling, he opened the black velvet box. Inside was the ring described; he removed it steadily and placed it on his own finger. It fit perfectly. He then picked up the picture and studied it carefully. It was of himself and his father on his first birthday. They were both lying down, matching messy hair, matching cake stain on their faces. They both shared a goofy smile, they were laughing. Blue party hats sat on their black hair. James repeatedly pulled Harry's up from his eyes, the baby laughing the whole time. Together, they both waved at the camera, Harry staring adoringly up at his father He wiped his eyes on his sleeve and picked up the second envelope. The writing was in beautiful, written in red, in the corner the words "I love you" were inked on the page.

My Darling Harry,

As I write this letter, I hope that you never have to read this alone. Because if you are, the dark lord found your father and I, and we are no longer alive. Albus said we should write this letter, so if the worst were to happen you would have this to remember us by. Harry know if you read this, that your father and I love you so much and my heart breaks every moment that I think you might not grow up with us around to support you, and love you.

I cannot describe in a letter how much we loved you, Harry. You were my little baby boy. I see so much of your father in you even at your young age, the way you laugh when something silly happens, or the cheeky grin on your face when I find you hiding somewhere in the house. It was your first birthday a week ago; it broke my heart to think that it could be the last birthday we spend with you. Harry remember in life that we are watching over you, and face life saying to your self; just be happy.

Harry, in the red velvet box is the engagement ring your father proposed to me with. I want it to be safe with you in hope that some day you are as happy and in love as your father and I are. Harry when you find the right girl, never let her go, life throws things at us that we can never expect.

I also want you to have a photo of us at your first birthday, there's one of you and me, and one of the whole family. If I could I'd give you a whole photo album, but Dumbledore said to make the amount we leave you small.

Be brave my boy through whatever life throws at you, be strong. Remember to love, laugh, cry, forgive, and be happy, but most of all remember we loved you so much.

You will always remain in my heart. Harry, we love you.

Mum xxx

A single tear rolled down Harry's nose, landing on his mother's letter. He looked at the writing again, the word 'much' smudged. He took the photos his mother had left him. In the first photo Harry sat wearing the same blue hat he had in his father's photo, he was holding a piece of cake and sat on a read headed witch's lap. Her eyes were vibrant green, like his, and she was wearing a warm, friendly smile. She too was wearing a party hat and waving at the camera, trying with little success to get Harry to wave too. It was Lily. Harry sniffed loudly before shuffling the photo to the back. The second picture was of himself, his mother, and his father. They sat together, smiling and laughing at each other, happy. Harry began to cry a little more, his sobs becoming for frequent.

He picked up the second box and looked inside; there was the ring his mother had once worn. It was gold with three diamonds, one large in the centre, two smaller surrounding it. He took the ring out of the box and held it up to the light. He smiled, before looking down at his gifts. A light-knock was heard at the door; Harry quickly put the ring away under his pillow. Ginny's head popped round the door, "Are you okay?" she asked noticing his puffy eyes and deep frown. Harry looked up, "Yeah" he replied, wiping the fresh tears away. Ginny walked over to the bed and sat next him, "What's wrong?" she asked. Harry smiled, "They were letters. From my mum and dad" Ginny smiled too, "Harry, that's wonderful" she said grabbing his hand. Harry nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, they gave me photos, and the Potter family ring." Ginny beamed at her boyfriend, "Harry, this truly is wonderful" she said, her eyes never moving from him.

Harry looked at her, and everything suddenly became clear, Ginny had stuck by him through everything, and waited. She had waited even though she didn't know whether Harry would return. Whether Harry would return alive. She looked out for him and made sure that he didn't get hurt. She was brave, courageous and one of his best friends. She was the perfect girl. He had to marry her. In that moment he knew. He knew he had to propose to her. So he stood up from the bed, ring in hand and turned to face her.

"Ginny" he uttered, still beaming.

"Yes" she answered curiously. Slowly, he bent down on one knee and removed his hand from his back.

"Ginny" he said again, "Will you marry me?" She was in shock; the only thing she could do was nod.

* * *

**I quite enjoyed writing this so I hope you enjoy reading it! Reviews?**


End file.
